Miura Haruma x Sato Takeru Oneshots (iPod Challenge)
by Himura Masaki
Summary: A series of really short oneshots about two of my favourite actors (who play Fujimaru and Otoya in Bloody Monday). iPod Challenge. Various Genres. Some of them are really romantic. Some of them are just friendly and cute. No smut. Only cute fluff!
1. Intro

Hello everyone!

This is a series of 10 (for now) very very short Miura Haruma x Sato Takeru oneshots. I am rating them T for safety and because it is fluffy yaoi.

Please review! Tell me which one you liked most! And if you want to suggest any plots I should try for my next oneshots.

If there's people who don't know about the iPod challenge, I'll tell you! So basically, you pick a ship (as I have picked my most favourite real life ship) and you pick a number (I picked 10, but I enjoy it so much, that I might continue doing it occasionally).

Then you go to wherever you have music stored and hit shuffle. Whatever songs come on, you have to write with whatever inspiration they provide you. You start when the song starts and end when the song ends. No extra time. Although, I did go back and edit some syntactical mistakes that I made initially because it took too long to be perfect with just about 3 minutes to work with.

A short note about the songs! I'm sorry if you don't recognize them, they are all Japanese songs because sitting in Canada, I listen only to Japanese music, haha! But if you're interested, these are all songs that I would recommend, so you should go check them out!

Thank you!

Cheers,

Ribbons 3


	2. Only You

Song #1: Koike Teppei " _Kimi Dake_ "

Haruma walked through the front door and smiled at the pair of shoes in front of him, along with the smell of curry and rice getting cooked for dinner. He took his shoes and coat off, putting them in their respective places and walked through the hallway into the kitchen/dining area. "I'm home, Take.."

His lover for a month now, Takeru turned back and smiled, "Welcome back, Haruma… I let myself in because you said you were coming home after a week, so I wanted to have dinner ready by the time you'd get back. I'm a little late though. I'll just be five minutes so go wash- Haru!"

Takeru was cut off when Haruma ran up to the aproned man and hugged him tightly, glomming with all his strength, "I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world!"

Letting out a small chuckle, Takeru punched Haruma's arm lightly. "Oh shh! Go wash up and come, I'll have dinner ready by then!"

Haruma nodded and smiled, walking to the door. He stopped by the frame and turned back to Takeru, who was already completely focusing only on cooking. He hadn't even realized that Haruma was still in the room.

"Hey Takeru!" Haruma called, causing Takeru to turn around in confusion. "I love you!"

With that, Haruma ran out towards the bathroom, leaving Takeru blushing beet red and covering his face.

That night, the two of them enjoyed a slightly overcooked curry and rice while talking about Haruma's week.


	3. Beautiful Cruel World

Song #2: Hikasa Yoko " _Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai_ "

Takeru ran down the hallways of the company, sweating lightly. _Is it true? Did he enter this company too?!_

He broke into the men's locker room that he normally used, only to run into Narimiya Hiroki. Takeru bowed slightly and sighed. "Not here…"

Narimiya looked at him and tilted his head, "Sato-kun.. Are you looking for something?"

Takeru shook his head and sighed, "Someone, actually, Narimiya-san… I heard my kouhai entered this company when he became an actor. And I've been running around trying to find him to see if that's true… But I haven't been able to locate him."

Narimiya tilted his head and thought for a moment, "Huh… I wonder if that's the guy I'm working with in my new drama… Come, I'll show you who I'm working with.. Might be your kouhai."

Takeru nodded and followed Narimiya out of the locker room towards the main foyer, who was so calm that it was annoying. "N-Narimiya-san… Can we…hurry a bit?"

Narimiya chuckled and nodded increasing his speed, "Ah, there he is! Miu"-

He didn't have to complete. Takeru was no longer by his side. Instead, he was running again. "Haaaruuummaaaaaa!"

Takeru ran right up to Miura Haruma and jumped into his arms. Haruma chuckled and so did Takeru.

 _Someone better have taken a picture of that_ , Narimiya thought.


	4. Frame

Song #3: Flumpool " _Frame_ "

There was a soft humming coming from somewhere. Haruma knew he had heard that song somewhere. He could even think of the lyrics. _Yubi de tsukutta frame wo nozoki komeba, Tooku de te wo furu, Masshiro na boku ga iru… Lalalalalalala…._

But where? What song was it? It had to be Flumpool, they were the only band that Haruma so diligently knew lyrics of. Who was singing it? Most certainly not Yamamura Ryuta. _Haha, I wish…_

Haruma sighed and shook his head as the song stopped. _Dammit… I wanted to know who it was._

He sighed and walked around the school. He could hardly believe that they were going to demolish his high school. It wasn't fair. He had so many memories attached to this place. His first crush. His first love letter. His first best friend. His first play role. And they were going to demolish it as if it meant nothing.

When Haruma opened the door to his old drama classroom, it was almost like going home after a really really long time. It was just the same as ever. Dark walls with drama posters all around. In fact, they had some of his posters too. _Heh._

The scent of paint, the scattered props and stage pieces. Nothing ever changed…

Haruma took a deep breath and started singing the song again. _Ah. It's Frame._

Suddenly, he heard someone singing it along with him. He gulped and turned to the direction of the new voice in horror. Then he broke out into a wide grin on seeing Takeru. "Damn it, Take! You scared me…" Haruma yelled at the man in the lighting booth.

Takeru smiled and walked down the stairs from the booth and looked at Haruma, "It's been a while, best friend.."

"So it has, boyfriend~" Haruma grinned and pecked Takeru's cheeks adoringly. "I missed you. Why didn't you tell me you were back in town?"

Takeru shrugged and reached up, wrapping his arms around Haruma's neck, "I don't know… I thought I'd see you here anyway… So why don't we dance to _Frame_ as we continue singing it? It's a nice song…"

Haruma nodded with a light blush, "First kiss song, after all…"


	5. Myself

Song #4: Changin' My Life — " _Myself_ "

A small tear trailed down Takeru's cheek. He had been so sure that it would have been okay. They were best best best friends after all. Even if his feelings weren't returned, they would have been okay. Nothing had to change.

He had been so sure about it.

But when it came down to it…when he was actually rejected…none of those thoughts were anything but pathetic consolation.

 _Why do I love you so much…? I can hear your rejection over and over in my head and it's driving me crazy… Why did I do something so stupid..?_

Takeru was so through with his stupidity. There was nothing that could make him feel worse.

A raindrop fell on his cheek and he bit his lip, swallowing back his thoughts. _Apparently, it can get worse… I don't have an umbrella.._

Takeru sighed and ran back into the school building, sitting on a bench in the cafeteria. He looked around for a bit and then hugged his knees, after realizing that there was nobody else.

It was after school hours. Nobody in school. It was silent save for the sound of the pattering rain outside. And now the loud cries of a boy who had been rejected by his best friend and told "I can't think of you that way, Take… I'm really sorry.."

All that was left was Takeru's tears and just one word on his mind, in his heart, in his cries, and in his tears, "Haruma."


	6. Supernova

Song #5: Tetra Fang — " _Supernova_ "

The two boys had their arms around the other's shoulder and they were jumping up and down in sync to the song played by the band. The pale boy looked down at his tanned friend and grinned, "You know, that movie was okay, but this new costar of yours sure sings well.."

The tanned boy chuckled and nodded, "I mean, Kamen Rider Den-O was definitely better than Kiva, but Seto-san was great to act with! And this is a great song."

Needless to say, the two males were Miura Haruma and Sato Takeru.

Seto Koji looked down at Haruma and Takeru who were right in front of the stage. He smirked slightly and pulled Takeru up onto the stage, dancing with him a bit as he sang the next part. The girls in the audience were squealing their heads off.

But Haruma.

Haruma was red in fury. _How dare he?! He just pulled Takeru away for me! That MY Takeru, Seto Koji!_

Haruma gritted his teeth and jumped onto the stage, wrapping an arm around Takeru's waist as Koji kept singing. Koji smirked subtly as he turned back to the audience, knowing what was coming next.

Haruma pulled Takeru in for a very deep kiss right then and there, claiming him for his own in front of the entire audience of Tetra Fang.


	7. Perfect Sense Dreamer

Song #6: One OK Rock — _"Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer"_

Haruma rang the doorbell for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Takeruuuuu! Open up please! I'm tired of standing out here!"

He sighed and tugged on the doorknob in frustration only to realize that the door was open. He sighed and shook his head, letting himself into his best friend's house. Suddenly he heard "This is my own judgement! Got nothing to say, Moshimo, hokani," and so on.

 _Oh my goodness… He could have mentioned that he was having Taka-san over… I would have told him I'd meet him some other time…_

Suddenly, before Haruma could turn around to leave, a very tipsy Takeru came to greet him. He was barely walking properly as he waved at Haruma, "Haruuu~ Heya! Come on in! Taka-cchi is over… You should meet him! And we'll all sing his new song together! I was just playing his guitar! It's so cool!"

Haruma had to stop himself from gritting his teeth or clicking his tongue. He took his shoes off and walked in to the living room, noticing the lead singer sitting there. He smiled and bowed slightly, "Pleasure… Miura Haruma-desu.."

Taka nodded and smiled, "Takeru's told me all about you… And about your hot sex life too~"

Haruma blushed bright red and looked at Takeru. _Well… Since he's that drunk… He may very well have told Taka-san everything. Oh well._


	8. Ends of the World

Song #7: Kita Shuuhei — _"Sekai no hate ni Kimi ga Ite mo"_

Their hands brushed against each other. He sighed and bit his lip, looking over at the taller, paler male. He looked around for a bit. He was certain that if anybody caught them holding hands, they wouldn't think it was weird. _I mean… It's more of a normal thing here right… Besides, nobody knows us as famous people here in the States…_

Takeru took a deep breath and slipped his hand into Haruma's, not looking at the male when he was looked at. Takeru just focused his eyes straight ahead.

Haruma chuckled and squeezed Takeru's hand. "You beat me to it, Take…"

Takeru blushed lightly and nuzzled his face into his scarf. Haruma tilted his hand as he held Takeru's hand. _Cold…_

Haruma moved closer to Takeru. Takeru gulped and looked up at the man. Before he could say anything, Haruma put his and his boyfriend's hands both inside his pocket and smiled, "You should tell me if you're cold…"

Takeru gulped and squeezed Haruma's hand. Haruma chuckled and squeezed harder, "If you were at the other end of the world, I'd just find you and squeeze your hand again, just like this."


	9. Just Like This Forever

Song #8: Aoyama Thelma — " _Kono Mama Zutto"_

Haruma sighed and walked to his front door, yawning and grumbling. "Jeez.. Who is it at this unearthly hour… It's bloody 4AM!"

He sighed and opened the door to stop the constant doorbell, only to find his bestest friend standing there, dripping wet ad wearing really light clothes for such a cold night. Haruma's eyes widened and all signs of sleepiness were gone. He held Takeru's wrist and pulled him inside, "Takeru! What are you doing out in the snow dressed so lightly!? Are you crazy!? Go sit on the couch this instant! I'll bring you a blanket!"

Haruma sighed and walked into the bedroom as Takeru walked to the couch and sat down, looking down at his hands. He bit his lip. "H-Haruma.." He called out weakly, "I-If I'm a bother, I'll just go home…"

Haruma sighed as he came out and wrapped Takeru up in a thick blanket, "I wouldn't make a great friend if I sent you home looking like that, now would I?"

Takeru gulped and shrugged.

Haruma sighed and sat down next to Takeru, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's pretty obvious you're hurt and need a place to stay… You can stay here as long as you want.."

Takeru nodded and sighed, leaning his head on Haruma's shoulder, "Thanks…"

Haruma smiled and wrapped his arm around Takeru.

 _Doki. Doki._

Haruma gulped and looked down at his lap. _Why is my heart racing..?_


	10. Flower

Song #9: Orange Range — _"Hana"_

It had been a long time since Takeru had been to festival alone. He was always with Haruma. Haruma sighed and looked up at all the stalls. Takoyaki, Ramen, Sake, Teppanyaki, Teriyaki, Yakisoba..

Takeru would have liked Yakisoba-bread…

Haruma sighed and looked away, biting his lips so he wouldn't look like a fool for crying in the middle of a festival. After calming down a bit, he looked back up only to lock eyes with Kamenashi Kazuya. He hadn't seen Kamenashi since the Gokusen movie shooting. But this wasn't any Kamenashi Kazuya. This was _the_ Kamenashi Kazuya making out with _the_ Akanishi Jin in the middle of a spring festival.

Haruma blushed beet red and turned away so he wouldn't have to walk past them awkwardly. Even though he knew that Kamenashi had seen him already. He sighed and walked away from all the crowd to his favourite spot — a bridge over a small stream. It was always empty on festival nights.

"It is Haruma's favourite spot to go to when he wants to cry." He heard a voice behind him. "Right?"

His best friend was standing right there, smiling up at him.

"Take-"

Haruma didn't finish. He suddenly had a pair of lips slammed against his.


	11. Night of Stars

Song #10: Aimer — _"Rokutousei no Yoru"_

"Where's your boyfriend, sweetie?" Haruma gulped as the question came from his mother. He sighed and looked at her, tilting his head.

"Well, son," his father started, "You've just come out to us, and you've told us you love this person very much. We would very much like to meet him… Is it that new friend you just made in that new drama? Takaki Yuuya-kun? Or is it that other Miura boy? Miura Shuhei?"

Haruma shook his head in silence. His mother tilted her head and touched Haruma's arm with a playful smirk on her face, "Is he a foreign boy~?"

Haruma's eyes widened in an idea and he smiled at her, returning a her playful grin, "No, mom!" He chuckled and sighed, "However, it is a long distance relationship…"

His mom gasped slightly then smiled, "Well, if he comes back to Japan sometime soon, bring him over for dinner, okay?"

Haruma nodded and smiled at them before making his way up to his room. He smiled and walked over to the balcony, opening the door and stepping out. He looked up at the star0filled sky in awe.

He spoke with a warm smile, "A long distance relationship… It'll be a couple dozen years at least before we can have dinner with my family… Isn't that right, Take?"

Haruma looked up at the stars longingly and a single tear streamed down his cheek.


	12. Tomato

Song #11: NICO Touches the Walls — _Tomato_

Haruma walked up the stairs slowly, heaving a sigh every few steps. He had never had such a bad week. Of course, a lot of it had to simply do with the fact that he had been away from home for it. And home was where his heart was. By the time he made it up to his floor, his face was red from all the climbing that he never did at a hotel. Elevators are great in that sense.

He rang the doorbell and sighed again. His lover opened the door soon enough and laughed at his sight. "Are you cosplaying a tomato?"

"Am not!" Haruma pouted and stepped inside, hurriedly slipping off his shoes and coat and leaning his head down to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. His adorable boyfriend, Takeru, reached up and stroked Haruma's thick black hair.

"Bad week?"

Haruma shrugged, "It's always pretty bad when I'm not with you. But yeah. It was pretty bad. But I'm home." He raised his head back up and looked down into those beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled and raised his hand to cup Takeru's cheek. "Been waiting for me all week?"

Takeru smiled and nodded, "Well, I miss you too when you aren't here."

Haruma smiled and kissed Takeru's cheek, "Is that so now?" He smiled and pulled Takeru up into a deep kiss before he could reply.

Takeru smiled and looked up at Haruma, "So what would you like first, Haru? A bath, some dinner or…me?"


	13. Rainbow

Song #12: AAA — _Niji_

Takeru squeezed Haruma's hand, looking around in complete awe. "Wow! I had no idea that an amusement park could be this big!"

Haruma nodded and looked at Takeru, "I guess they go all out with these things in New York."

Takeru nodded and looked up at Haruma, his eyes sparkling like a child's. "Haruma! We have to ride everything. _Ev-er-y-thing!_ "

Haruma laughed and nodded, "Of course." Before he knew what had happened, he was being pulled towards a roller coaster line up. Takeru ran again, squeezing Haruma's hand like no tomorrow. He giggled like a child and got on every roller coaster that the park had to offer, screaming like a kid on every one of them. Not that Haruma was any less. He also laughed and screamed on every ride, his sense of maturity giving up as he enjoyed himself thoroughly.

After about 2 hours of continuous roller coasters without break, Haruma and Takeru, crazy as they were, needed to stop and take a break. Haruma sighed and brought them popsicles to hydrate them and give them some energy. They just sat close to each other on a bench, enjoying their popsicles while having no sensation other than taste functional at this point. They were completely wasted and lightheaded from the rides.

They both just looked at how done they were and laughed in unison.


	14. I'll Stand by You

Song #13: Stereopony — _Stand By Me_

Haruma and Takeru hadn't been talking to each other for almost 2 weeks now. They'd had a lover's spat over something and just refused to talk to each other since. They're both said things that they regretted but neither knew how to bring it up and apologize. But considering as how they lived under the same roof, they both needed to sort things out. Neither wanted things to end.

It was at dinner, which was awkwardly quiet as usual, that Takeru finally spoke up, "So how was your day?"

Haruma's eyes widened enough to pop out of their sockets. Takeru was _never_ the first to talk. He hesitated, but responded, "Not too bad. Busy. We're shooting for this movie. I've been keeping it a secret so I can just take you to the premier and we can see it together."

Takeru looked up at Haruma and nodded, "I see…"

Haruma sighed and reached across the table, squeezing Takeru's hand, "I'm sorry… Take, you know I didn't mean anything I said that day."

Takeru frowned and looked up at Haruma, tears forming in his eyes, "Why did you have to bring it up? I was trying to move on. Trying to put that behind us."

Haruma frowned, "We can't put it behind us unless for if we talk about it! We need to forgive the one who makes a mistake, right?"

Takeru pouted, "You thought I was into someone else, Haruma. That's not something I can forgive because you ask me to…"

Haruma stood up and walked around to Takeru, hugging him tightly, "And I'm so sorry. There hasn't been a minute since that day that I haven't beaten myself up over it. I just saw you being so friendly with my sister and you two were getting along so well… And she's so pretty… I just couldn't help but thinking that you had started liking her."

Takeru sighed and stood up, "Of course I like her… She's your sister. Hopefully someday she'll be a sister to me too… The one I love is you, Haruma. We were getting along well because we were talking about wedding suits and bridesmaid dresses. And because I'm an only child. It's something I've never experienced!"

Haruma opened his mouth to say something but Takeru just shut him up with a chaste kiss. "Please don't doubt my love for you. It hurts when you do." Haruma smiled and stroked Takeru's hair, giving him a reassuring nod.


	15. Before Goodbye

Song #14: AAA — _Sayonara no Mae_

Haruma had just gotten a job offer for a big movie, and he couldn't have been happier. All the actors in the agency and his and Takeru's families were out drinking to celebrate. Haruma and Takeru had become really close since they had both joined the same talent agency. They were closer than ever and their families were close thanks to that too.

However, there was a huge problem in their relationship. They were _friends_. Because neither of them had confessed to their feelings for the other for fear of losing the closest friend they'd ever known. And now, whether they said it or not, they would be separated for almost a year thanks to Haruma travelling to the States to shoot this high-budget film. Not to take him wrong. He was very happy for himself. As was Takeru. But they were both secretly upset and heartbroken by the thought of having to leave the other.

But Takeru said nothing. He felt it wasn't his place to tell Haruma to stay behind.

In fact, all the way up till Haruma's departure at the airport, Takeru didn't think anything. However, when he saw his best friend and current love walk past the security area to board his plane, Takeru couldn't help but feel this hollowness inside his heart. He ran back to the ticket counter and, not even caring how expensive this was going to become, he bought himself a ticket aboard the flight to LA and ran over to the flight just before it took off. He wasn't near Haruma. In fact, he was all the way at the back of the Economy class, and Haruma in business. But it didn't matter, because they would be together in LA. And Takeru finally knew what it was that he had to say.

Throughout the flight journey, Haruma too, felt this sense of emptiness filling him up. Even though he had earned this job and he had nailed his audition for it, there was something really discomforting about leaving Takeru for almost a year. What if Takeru found a girlfriend/boyfriend by the time he got home? Would he be okay with that? Would he have to act like he's okay with that?

What if Takeru became super famous and no longer had time for the likes of Haruma? It was these kinds of thoughts that occupied Haruma's mind for the whole 9 hour flight. When they finally landed, he was first one to leave the flight and walk right out, not waiting for a single thing. He just needed to go to his hotel and take a shower and Skype Takeru. He had to tell him his feelings. Now or never.

When he was speed-walking down the airport to get to baggage claim, he found himself being pulled back by the arm. He looked down only to see Takeru staring right up at him. He looked like he had a lot to say, but he ditched all of it and threw his arms around Haruma's neck, kissing him passionately right there at the airport.


	16. Relief

Song #15: NICO Touches the Walls — _Hottoshita_

Takeru sat on a chair by Haruma's bed, holding his hand tightly in his. He bit his lip and looked down nervously at the man's sleeping figure. Haruma had grown so slim and skinny. His chest was rising and falling periodically as he breathed in his sleep.

Takeru smiled and brushed Haruma's hair to the side of his face so it wouldn't fall in his eyes. He looked down at his best friend with the greatest sense of adoration. He adjusted the oxygen mask around Haruma's face and sighed. He looked down at the letter in his hand.

He had been modelling in Germany when he received Haruma's letter. Haruma's writing had been shaky and messy, quite unlike his usual writing. Haruma's usual writing was the neatest, most precise kanji Takeru had ever read, including all his teachers and professors. It was as good as printed.

He hadn't ever read the whole thing. Just two important things in it. One, that Haruma wasn't going to live much longer. And two, that Haruma had regretted breaking up, and he still loved Takeru. The words "I still love you" were written shakier than the other words in the letter and were a little smudged, most likely from tears.

Takeru couldn't help but chuckle a bit and look down at Haruma, "You idiot… I love you too. I never stopped." He smiled and leaned down, kissing Haruma's cheek, right by the mask."

He squeezed Haruma's hand again. Nothing had changed in the hospital room. He could hear the birds chirping outside. He could head the door opening and the doctors coming in, but everything sounded muted.

All he could see was that Haruma's chest was no longer rising and falling. A single tear fell down Takeru's cheek as he was dragged outside the room so the doctor's could try to save an already dead man. That was how Takeru had lost his best friend in the whole wide world. His best friend, his mentor, his mentee, and his first and only love. Right in front of his eyes.


End file.
